Concrete Angel
by CrescentMoonNinja16
Summary: this is one of my favorite songs. There was a young girl who's father abused her until one day he finally killed her, this is what happened to that little girl. song fic. my first ever so please don't hate. naruhina


**a/n: this idea has been in my mind for the longest time. i thought that this song was perfect for Hinata with the way that her dad thinks of her. hope you like this and plz review**

Concrete Angel

She walks to school with the lunch she packed

Nobody knows what she's holding back

Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday

She hides the bruises with linen and lace, oh

As Hinata is walking to the meeting place for training she makes sure she remembered her jacked and the lunch that she prepared for her team. Everyone wonders why she always wears her jacked even when it's in the middle of the summer. She wears it to hide the injuries that her father gives her for being a failure to their clan, clan Hyuga.

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask

It's hard to see the pain behind the mask

Bearing the burden of a secret storm

Sometimes she wishes she wasn't born

Team 8 has been training for some time now so Kurenai gave them a break. As soon as she told them they could rest she noticed that Hinata dropped from exhaustion and wince from moving her arm. After a minute she saw Hinata remove her jacket and gasped once she saw the bruises and cuts along her arms. Kurenai could guess where those came from, but she didn't want Hinata to feel like a burden. She never knew that Hinata's family was capable from her actions or attitude toward everyone.

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved concrete angel

Hinata stands before her father quietly listening to him yell at her and point out how much of a failure and weakling she was. She knew it was pointless to fight back so long ago she gave up and started to believe what he said. Hinata would give up on everything before even starting until she met someone who was treated worse than she was. She had met Naruto Uzumaki. He saved her by showing that anyone can be strong and loved. She had made another friend who understood being hated by someone.

Somebody cries in the middle of the night

The neighbors hear but they turn off the light

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate

When morning comes it will be too late

Hinata was up late talking to Naruto about things like kunai or different jutsus. Her father hears Hinata laughing at something Naruto said and when he slammed the door open he saw his failure laughing with the demon fox boy. As Hinata hears her door slam open she immediately stopped laughing and whipped her head around to see her father furious. Naruto sits at his window and watches Hiashi Hyuga start beating his daughter for a second before dashing next door to alert Iruka-sensei. By the time that Tsunade or Shizune to get to the Hyuga compound Hinata can't be saved.

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place

Where she's loved concrete angel

Hinata passed away at the hospital where she had been moved to make her more comfortable. Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Neji, Hanabi, Tenten, Rock Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Naruto came to say good-bye along with many others. Most of them couldn't believe the amount of injuries and scars on her bare arms and along her legs. Only Neji and Hanabi knew of how much her father truly hated his elder daughter. Some of them found comfort that Hinata is finally free from her pain and the life of a ninja, a life that she was truly not made for. They know that she is free from pain, sorrow, and disappointment.

A statue stands in a shaded place

An angel girl with an upturned face

A name is written on a polished rock

A broken heart that the world forgot

All of Hinata's friends and the family members that didn't hate her came to visit her grave. Only one of them stayed and told her three words that she hadn't heard or said since her mother died five years beforehand, words that her father should have told her. _I love you_ were the words whispered by Naruto Uzumaki before he turned from her grave and left the cemetery. A few seconds later there was a whisper in the wind that sounded like _thank you_.

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place

Where she's loved concrete angel

Hinata had stood there and watched as each of her true friends and family leave the cemetery, most of them in tears at the loss of a pure heart in the shinobi world. She was a little sad until she heard her crush tell her those three words she had hoped and yearned to hear from her father and him ever since her mother died. After Naruto left HInata heard her name called behind her and when she looked she saw who it was and immediately ran toward her. Hinata was finally in her mother's arms and happy for the first time in five years. Once Hinata whispered thank you to Naruto, her and her mother left together to watch over every one of her precious people.


End file.
